


Cartoon Dreams

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [8]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Canon - Cartoon, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, F/M, Happy Dean Winchester, I Ship It, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Pining Castiel, Sorry Not Sorry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fight me, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Y'all, they made Sam/Velma actually canon. How could I NOT write this? This has been fandom compliant for 13 years. lol. :D (Also: Dean has a fandom and it's this, and they totally handled it without mocking us. This episode was so wholesome. Dean was so happy. DEAN WAS SO HAPPY.





	Cartoon Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, they made Sam/Velma actually canon. How could I NOT write this? This has been fandom compliant for 13 years. lol. :D (Also: Dean has a fandom and it's this, and they totally handled it without mocking us. This episode was so wholesome. Dean was so happy. DEAN WAS SO HAPPY.

It’s not that Sam was exactly waiting for Velma to happen to him? Or was he? What if he was?

Actually, he’s surprised, a little, in the back of his mind, that Dean hasn’t ever picked up on it. Not even once. But then, sometimes Dean’s in his own little world.

Sam sees jealousy plain on Cas’ face more than once--anyone would be able to--and when he sees lust on Velma’s it’s only that he hasn’t thought about that kind of thing in a while.

Who admits--well--it’s a cartoon. 

And Sam’s been in love, deep, deep love that still makes him ache in the dark when he thinks back too far. Even many more times than once.

In some ways, he’ll always be in love with those who’ve come before, and maybe that’s why he doesn’t see it.

Not at first.

But Velma’s kiss is going to follow him, too. It was as real as the dead body, and he thinks, perfect Winchester luck.

It’ll follow him for a long time.

At least he doesn’t have to wear an ascot. 

And hey, Dean's happy. Maybe for once. That counts for something. Really, it counts for a lot.


End file.
